Angel Eyes
by Lolly Dream
Summary: Zoro and Sanji share a wedding dance. Drabble / AU / Shounen-ai / ZoroxSanji


**Title:** Angel Eyes

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** ZoroxSanji

**Summary:** Zoro and Sanji share a wedding dance. Drabble / AU / Shounen-ai / ZoroxSanji

**Warnings:** Minor bad spelling & grammar. Shounen-ai.

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

Song used and suggests listening to while reading: Angel Eyes, By: Jeff Healey Band

* * *

~~Z&S~~

Zoro stood before the blonde in the middle of the outdoor dance floor, and his heart started to race all over again. This man just made him want to lose his breath every time he looked at him.

Sanji was dressed all in white, the thin cotton white pants he had on were softly flapping in the light Hawaiian night breeze, as the matching button up shirt that was done up to the blonde's neckline, rustled as well, and his golden locks hid just a bit more of one side of his face then what was normally hidden. The one ocean blue visible eye Sanji had showing was glazing back lovingly at Zoro, as Sanji as well had a smile plastered to his light pink rose lips that had got stuck there ever since the priest had declared the two of them wed.

The green haired man was all in white himself, wearing white cotton long shorts, and a matching top, but of thinner fabric that bad been left half way undone showing off a large ghastly scar across his chest. He had gotten the scar just last year around this time, a little after he had started dating Sanji. Zoro could have died, and had to spend a lot of time in the hospital. With just starting out a relationship with Sanji, Zoro had thought himself being weak and in the hospital would end it for them, but in fact it brought the two closer together at an amazing speed. Sanji would come to the hospital daily bringing him food, magazines and other kind gestures. Zoro however was just happy Sanji would bring himself.

Zoro now stepped to Sanji to close in the distance between them, and took one of the blonde's hands rising it up, and kissed the palm, while he never once broken eye contact with his husband. As the music then started for their first wedding dance, Zoro brought that hand he held over his shoulder, and dropped it back around behind his own neck.

_Girl, you're looking, fine tonight,  
and every guy has got you in his sights.  
What you're doing, with a clown like me,  
is surely one of life's little, mysteries_

Sanji still having a faint tint on his cheeks from the kiss Zoro placed on his hand willingly let his arm be draped now over the swordsman, and even raised his other to mimic it. The cook's breath then caught in his throat at the feel of Zoro's strong arms wrapping around his narrow waist, and pulling their bodies together.

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?_

Zoro's bare feet lead Sanji's sandal ones into a slow dance. The stars in the night sky above them twinkled like diamonds, as the soft lull of the ocean's waves crashing on shore seemed to enhance an enhancing allure over the music the live band was playing for their beach wedding. All around the wood deck dance floor, was tables filled the their friends and family, paper lanterns on the white clothed tables, and wooden beam stake lit torches at the edges of the area helping to give more light that was not truly needed, as the full moon that was casting it's refection down on the clear ocean waters gave off plenty. It was truly a spectacular view. Yet with all this beauty around Zoro, the swordsman could look no other place but this smiling face before him.

_Well, I'm the guy who never learned to dance,  
never even got one second glance  
Across a crowded room was close enough,  
I could look but I could never touch_

The cook could hear all the soft whispers around them, the awes and many other cutesy praises that had his cheeks burning. Normally it would have him hiding in his face, or trying to leave the area, as he hated to be thought of something as cute, but right now, none of that mattered. As he stared into Zoro's eyes, knowing this man was his forever now, Sanji could not think to look away, or put too much care into what other people thought of him, so long as he was with Zoro, that was the only thing that truly mattered.

_So tonight I'll ask, the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?_

Zoro's arms tightened around the narrow fame of the blonde, as one of his hands stroked softly on the lower of Sanji's back. That blue eye held him so captivated, and a slow smile started then to spread to Zoro's lips, and at the feel then of Sanji's talented long fingers running through his short green hair on the back of his head, it left Zoro feeling goose bumps along his arms, and the back of his neck.

_Don't anyone wake me,  
if it's just a dream  
'Cause she's the best thing,  
ever happened to me_

So much had happened to them this past year, and that they were here now, made Zoro feel like it was a dream. Then again no dream Zoro had ever had felt as good as this. The thought of Sanji being his, truly all his, no matter how many times it popped in his head seemed too good to be true. How had he gotten so lucky to have found a man like Sanji, let alone one that loved him in return just as fiercely?

_All you fellows, you can look all you like,  
but this girl you see, she's leavin' here with me tonight_

Words could just not describe the feeling that was building up in Sanji's chest, as his body slowly rocked along with his husband's in time of the music. To think this day was only the beginning, and that things could only get better from here, left an overwhelming feeling within him. His blue eye burned with tears that just could not be held back, and so his eye spilled forth a single long tear trail down his cheek. Sanji had never been more happier in his life, and could only hope that he could give this feeling in return to his husband, for all the many years that were to come for them.

_There's just one more thing that I need to know,  
if this is love why does it scare me so?  
It must be somethin only you can see,  
'cause girl I feel it when you look at me_

The smile on Zoro's face softened. The cook could be such a crybaby at times. One of Zoro's hands removed themselves from around his husband's waist, and he placed the gentle touch of his palm to that wet cheek of Sanji's. Zoro really could not make fun of the blonde this time though, for Zoro could feel tears in his own eyes, due to the happiness over bubbling within him.

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above,  
"How did I ever win your love?"  
What did I do?  
What did I say,  
to turn your angel eyes my way?  
hey, hey, hey, yeah, awww._

As if ruled by one mind the two leaned in, and let their lips softly, and tenderly pressing together in a kiss. Sanji let one of his arms down to wrap around Zoro's waist, keeping his other over the man's strong shoulder, while Zoro hugged the blonde tighter to him with his one arm that remained still around Sanji, as his other hand went on and held that wet tear soaked cheek. Their feet then just stopping from the slow dance they had been in, and they gave fully into the powerful feelings behind the kiss, letting the kiss slip into one much deeper yet was drawn out slowly with open mouths, as the music ended, and loud cheers broke out around them. It was funny how well the sounds of those cheers matched both of their thoughts on what it was like every time their lips met.

Zoro and Sanji separate of one another had always been epic in endeavors, and when they met of course it had been a battle of epic proportion. So now that they were in love and together, who could really be surprised that their love for one another was just as epic.

~~Z&S~~

* * *

**A/N's:** This was just a small little plot bunny that snuck up on me, as I was trying to write the 4th chapter in my main project, and would not leave me alone till I paid attention to it. Hope you all find enjoyment in it, many thanks for reading. ^.^


End file.
